Never Gonna Stop
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: It's never gonna stop. Every mistake I made, every life I risk... It's never gonna stop. /my take on Nightwing #93, and what finally broke Dick Grayson/rated T for violence and suggestive content/


_**Never Gonna Stop**_

**Characters: Dick Grayson/Nightwing  
><strong>

**Genre: Angst  
><strong>

**Rated T: language and suggestive sexual content**

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

The sound echoes strangely in your ears and you feel as though someone is squeezing all of the air from your lungs; you can no longer breathe. God, why can't you breathe? Desperately you claw at the sleek, black fabric of your costume with bloodied hands, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you can loosen it and stop the suffocating weight from killing you where you stand._  
><em>

_It's never gonna stop, never gonna stop, ever mistake, every risk, never gonna-_

His blood is everywhere. Through your tears you can see the crimson splatters, thrown haphazardly across the walls, dripping slowly down the stairs, soaking into your gloves. Your hands convulse and you choke, trying to form words to make the voice inside your head quiet.

_stop, I'm so sorry, it's never gonna stop, I'm sorry, so sorry, forgive me, please I'm so-_

You can't fucking breathe. Your head is pounding and your eyesight is blackening around the edges as you find yourself falling, dropping with a thud onto your knees at the base of the stairs. You let out a pathetic, strangled sob and tug at your bangs, horrified when you realized blood has settled into the inky, thick locks as well.

_sorry, it's never gonna stop, never gonna stop, never-_

With an animal-like scream you tear yourself from the bloody ground and stumble up the stairs, still clutching desperately at your throat. You feel your vision slipping away as does your sanity, and think that maybe, just maybe you can go to sleep and forget what just happened. But then your boot catches against a step and you fall, dragging more blood along the guardrail. Catalina is calling up after you but you ignore it. Another sob escapes you.

_gonna stop, please just make it stop, I'm sorry, so sorry, please-_

It's pouring rain when you make it to the roof but you barely care at all, even as it soaks through your suit, plastering your hair to your forehead. You're shaking, convulsing really but you're sure it has nothing to do with the rain. With a scream of anguish you scrub at the blood lining your cheeks, your chin, your hands, thinking that maybe if you get rid of it all then what you did just will all go away, will never have happened.

_just make it stop, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please stop it, just-_

You failed. In less than five second you single handedly fucked up everything that ever mattered. You failed Gotham City. You failed your parents. Wrapping your arms around yourself you let the sobs wrack your body. You failed Bruce, the only person to ever give a shit about you. The only person who ever looked at you, and saw something worth while. You failed.

_make it stop, I'm sorry Bruce, I'm so sorry, I failed you, I-_

Suddenly you feel another pair of arms wrap around your shaking body, much softer and feminine than yours. "Don't talk to yourself Querido, talk to me." You weren't even aware of speaking out loud to begin with, and you can't help but recoil from the sudden touch as though you were burned.

_failed you, I totally, utterly failed you, I'm sorry, please just make it-_

"Shhhh..." Her gloves are covered in his blood as well, and you can taste it as she presses a finger to your lips. You try to fight as she leans delicately over you, tell her to go away, just leave you be, just let you die, but you still don't have enough air to speak.

_stop! Don't touch me! Don't! Leave me alone, don't touch me! Please-_

She straddles your waist, tugging impatiently on your utility belt, with those bloodied, tainted hands. You lean back, still openly sobbing as the rain continues to pour down on the two of you. "Everything's all right baby, it's all okay."

_go away! Don't touch me, please! I killed, I killed him, we killed, it's all my-_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Another series of strangled noises escape your throat and you sluggishly attempt to get out from under her but you can't. With a snarl you slump to the concrete, defeated. "I killed him," she tells you smirking. "I killed him, so now hush."

_fault, it's all my fault, it was my responsibility and I failed, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-_

She places a hand on your chest and you cry out, trying to find the air to tell her to go, just leave but you can't. "Quiet, mi amor. Callado..." Without you even realizing it your back arches as she grinds up against you and you feel your vision slipping once more, but for different reasons. Bracing yourself on one arm you try to hit her, push her off, anything so you can just forget everything about today and what you did and what you're doing.

_Get off! Get off, please just go away! Leave me alone, it's all my fault, all mine, I'm sorry, so-_

At last she tosses her head back, hair cascading down her back and moans your name. You struggle still, trying to find leverage but you're exhausted, badly injured and at the moment she's much more stronger than you. "We're free now," she tells you, stroking your face with those bloodstained hands of hers. "We're alive querido. You and me." But you don't want to be alive you try to shout, but can't and clamp your mouth shut against another sob threatening to tear lose from your lips.

_sorry, please forgive me, it's all my fault, make it stop, please I'm sorry-_

"He can't hurt us anymore," she says, trying to comfort you. "Baby, it's over." Lies, lies lies. The starlit sky is spinning around her head and you focus on that, thinking maybe if you stare long enough you'll dissipate into it, maybe if you sit still long enough, you'll melt into the rain. "It's all over," she repeats, and the tears are still streaming down your face. "What is there to be afraid of now?"

_It's never gonna stop, never gonna stop, never gonna stop-_

You still can't breathe.

_Never..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dick Grayson is in my humble opinion, the best Robin in Batman. I can relate to his inability to sit still for more than thirty seconds. I also find Nightwing angst to be equal to if not better than Batman angst.<strong>

**Plus he has to have some pretty toned legs seeing as he doesn't wear pants. Just saying ;D  
><strong>

**This is just my take on the DC comic scene that's full of controversy. I would post a link to an online version but we all know ff . net doesn't like that. So google it if you're that curious I guess :/  
><strong>

**This is my second story in the Batman section - first in the comics. Also my first story with such suggestive content so ah. Yeah. Think I totally screwed something up or definitely did something right please tell me - leave a review! **

**~Leia**


End file.
